1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to head driving devices and methods, droplet ejecting apparatuses, head driving programs, device manufacturing methods, and devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a head driving device and method for driving a head that ejects a highly viscous body, such as a liquid resin having high viscosity, a droplet ejecting apparatus including the head driving device, a head driving program, a device manufacturing method including, as one step, a step of ejecting a viscous body using the above-described method and manufacturing a liquid crystal display, an organic EL (Electroluminescence) display, a color filter substrate, a microlens array, an optical device having a coating layer, and other devices, and a device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various electronic devices, such as computers and handheld information devices, have been advancing greatly. In accordance with the advancement of the electronic devices, electronic devices having liquid crystal displays, and particularly color liquid crystal displays showing high display performance, have been increasing in number. Despite their size, color liquid crystal displays are capable of having a high display performance, and therefore applications for such devices have been expanding. A color liquid crystal display has a color filter substrate for colorizing an image to be displayed. Various methods for manufacturing the color filter substrate have been proposed. One such method proposed is a droplet ejecting method for causing R (red), G (green), and B (blue) droplets to land on the substrate in a predetermined pattern.
A droplet ejecting apparatus implementing the droplet ejecting method has a plurality of droplet ejecting heads that eject droplets. The droplet ejecting heads each have a fluid chamber for temporarily accumulating an external droplet, a piezoelectric element serving as a drive source that pressurizes a fluid in the fluid chamber to eject a predetermined amount of the fluid, and a nozzle face having a nozzle drilled therein, from which the droplet from the fluid chamber is ejected. These droplet ejecting heads are disposed at equal pitches and thus make a head group. While the head group scans the substrate along a scanning direction (for example, X direction), the droplets are ejected. As a result, the R, G, and B droplets land on the substrate. In contrast, the positional adjustment on the substrate in the direction orthogonal to the scanning direction (for example, Y direction) is made possible by moving a platform on which the substrate is placed.